La tregua
by New Year s Elite Contest
Summary: Isabella es una mujer exitosa, pero él, un pasado que prefiere olvidar, la encuentra de improviso en víspera de año nuevo, una noche perfecta para una tregua.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclamier**: **Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Este es un TWO SHOT que está participando del concurso New Year´s Elite Contest organizado por el grupo Élite Fanfiction (_ facebook groups / elite . fanfiction / _) y su autor será revelado una vez terminadas las votaciones del mismo._

.

**La tregua**

.

_Summary_

_Isabella es una mujer exitosa, pero él un pasado que prefiere olvidar, la encuentra de improviso en víspera de año nuevo, una noche para perfecta para una tregua._

.

**Capítulo 1**

.

—Lo siento —dije con voz melosa.

—_No me digas lo siento, Isabella._ —respondió James al otro lado de la línea, estaba enojado lo sabía—. _Te dije que esto sucedería…_

—Vamos, James, no es mi culpa que el avión presentara desperfectos, no soy adivina —me defendí, mientras miraba la pista de aterrizaje por el ventanal del aeropuerto.

—_Esto no hubiese pasado si hubieses viajado ayer como te dije, esa costumbre tuya de hacer las cosas a tu manera siempre trae problemas _—gritó el hombre al otro lado del teléfono. Conté hasta diez.

Llevaba dos años casada con James, cuando lo conocí pensé que era el hombre perfecto para mí. Trabajábamos en el mismo bufete, los dos éramos ambiciosos, teníamos metas personales y profesionales parecidas; él apareció en un momento de mi vida que necesitaba estabilidad y eso fue lo que él me dio.

A lo anterior había que agregarle que mi padre lo amaba. Solían enfrascarse en conversaciones serias y James lo apoyaba en sus ambiciones políticas, a veces creía que era el hijo que siempre esperó tener y, en cierta forma, mi matrimonio había logrado hacer que mi padre olvidara los errores que cometí en el pasado.

Pero a veces todo era demasiado abrumador, como en ese momento, James tenía la manía de intentar controlar todo lo que hacía y eso me exasperaba.

—Es mi trabajo, James, sabes que amo lo hago, hemos hablado esto miles de veces y no cambiaré de parecer —respondí con voz cansina.

—_Teníamos planes para esta noche y tú sabes que no sólo me refiero a la fiesta de año nuevo en casa de tu padre_ —me reprendió.

A veces se comportaba como mi padre, debía ser porque etariamente se acercaba más a mi progenitor que a mí, nos llevábamos 22 años de diferencia.

—Me reprogramaron mi viaje para mañana a mediodía…

—_Mañana no podremos, sabes que tenemos que acompañar a tu padre en su candidatura, tendré que esperar hasta el próximo mes para embarazarte._

Rodé mis ojos, el que me hiciera responsable de no haber logrado embarazarnos era normal, llevamos alrededor de un año en tratamiento de fertilidad, pero en momentos como ese no estaba segura de dar ese paso. Sentía que para James un hijo era la forma final de doblegarme y se lo hice saber.

—A veces pienso —le dije— que lo único que quieres es tener un hijo para poder controlarme, para que finalmente tengas un motivo de peso para que retenerme en la casa.

—_Sabes que con un hijo eso es lo mejor_ —me respondió tranquilamente.

—No dejaré de trabajar, lo sabes —aseguré molesta, ese era un punto que no estaba en discusión.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, ese era un tema difícil para los dos, después de unos minutos James dijo:

—_Supongo que eso lo hablaremos cuando te embarazase, no sacamos nada con discutir algo que aún no sucede_.

Él volvía a intentar hacerme sentir culpable, pero no caería en su juego, mis exámenes de fertilidad habían arrojado resultados favorables, pero no dije nada, no quería seguir discutiendo. Después de un rato James habló más calmado:

—_Bueno, amor, ahora te tengo que cortar, hay algunas cosas que ultimar para la fiesta de año nuevo… Eso sí, tú le darás las explicaciones a tu padre cuando llegues, yo no intercederé por ti esta vez, ¿entiendes?_ —Lo último lo dijo molesto, sus cambios de ánimos eran pan de cada día, a veces creía que era bipolar—. _Te amo, recuérdalo_ —pidió con voz melosa.

_Definitivamente es bipolar_, pensé.

Yo sólo puse fin a la llamada, guardé mi teléfono en mi bolso de mano y cerré mis ojos intentado relajarme. Estaba realmente cansada, había sido un día agotador, las reuniones se habían sucedido una tras otra durante todo el día, llevándose todas mis energías. La voz de mi mejor a mi amiga me trajo a la realidad.

—Por tu cara he de suponer que el anciano te reprendió.

—Rose —le dije, ella sabía que me molestaba que le dijera anciano a James.

—¡Oh!, vamos, Bella… sabes que no te estoy mintiendo, ¿cuántos años tienen? Tú 27 y James, ¿cuántos tiene? 45.

—49 —le respondí, no pude evitar reírme con la cara de asombro de mi amiga.

—¡Oh, Dios mío! Bella, es un anciano, no estaba equivocada.

Yo sólo moví la cabeza a modo de resignación, sabía que la diferencia etaria con mi esposo era importante, pero en verdad no se notaba. James se conservaba muy bien y yo era una vieja en un cuerpo un poco más joven.

—Si no recuerdo mal, tú tienes 29 y tu última conquista sólo tenía 20, no creo que a ti te guste que te llamen vieja —aseguré en tono de broma.

—Bella —me reprendió en tono serio—. Tener un _toyboy_ está de moda, pregúntale JLO o Madonna —respondió con una sonrisa en los labios—. Además, en mi caso, de esa edad son los únicos capaces de seguirme el ritmo, los mayores de 35 no me gustan o son calvos, gordos y agrégale que siempre están cansados.

—James no es así —afirmé y me puse en marcha a salida del aeropuerto, Rose me alcanzó antes de que pudiera salir.

—No es gordo, ni calvo, pero no es normal tener un calendario para follar. —Giré a mirarla con cara de pocos amigos—. ¡Oh!, vamos, tú misma me lo dijiste, no es mi culpa tener esa información.

—Eres mi amiga, Rose, es normal que te cuente ciertas cosas.

—Bueno, como amiga, también es normal que diga lo que pienso —comentó con seguridad.

Yo sólo asentí, tenía razón en ese punto, era mi amiga y yo lo que más valoraba era su sinceridad. Siempre era bueno tener un punto de vista externo, en mi caso Rose era un amplificador de verdades.

El resto del trayecto a la salida del aeropuerto transcurrió en una conversación banal, respecto del hotel en que nos alojaríamos esa noche, Rose me relató lo complejo que fue conseguir una habitación en esa época del año; pero ella no se daba por vencida hasta conseguir lo que quería y en ese caso no fue la excepción. Como ella misma me dijo, ni loca dormiría en la sala de espera de un aeropuerto.

El trayecto al hotel fue corto, cuando llegamos nos dirigimos cada una a su habitación. No era un hotel cinco estrellas, como en los que solíamos alojarnos.

Observé mi habitación, era pequeña, sólo un ambiente, tenía una cama de plaza y media con dosel, un escritorio y un baño personal. Mi conclusión final de la inspección que realicé, fue que era una habitación modesta, pero acogedora.

Recordé con nostalgia mis días de universitaria rebelde, pero borré esos recuerdos de mis pensamientos. No era bueno recordar esa época, hacía mucho que había quedado atrás.

Dejé mi malata y mi bolso de mano en el suelo y me recosté sobre la cama, lanzando mis _Manolo _de doce centímetros lejos de mis pies. Respiré sonoramente y enfoqué mi mirada en el techo. El lugar estaba bien, después de todo sólo dormiría una noche allí, al día siguiente a esa misma hora estaría a miles de kilómetros, apretando manos y sonriendo hasta que mi cara doliera; intentando convencer a la máxima cantidad de votantes. En eso se había convertido mi vida, en un montón de sonrisas falsas, hipocresías y apariencias. Ya no quedaba nada de la ambientalista que luchaba contra el calentamiento global, la caza de la ballenas en Asía o de pingüinos de Humboldt en América del sur; aquella que se ató desnuda junto a sus amigos en la entrada de una cosmetiquera que hacía pruebas en animales.

Negué con mi cabeza, esa mujer estaba muerta y enterrada, hacía mucho que de ella no quedaba nada, de sus cenizas nació una persona totalmente distinta. Era en ese momento una mujer ambiciosa, que cambió la ropa casual por otras de diseñador, dejó las converse rotosas por zapatos de más diez centímetros de tacón, que sabía combinar carteras y usaba pieles y joyas asquerosamente caras, como dirían los activistas con los que compartí era _una vendida al sistema capitalista. _Lo más probable era que si me vieran, protestarían contra mí. Cerré mis ojos y, sin darme cuenta, me dormí.

Los golpes en la puerta me despertaron, vi mi reloj pulsera, eran las siete de la tarde. Dormí alrededor de dos horas, pero seguía igual de cansada. Cerré mis ojos buscando dormirme nuevamente, pero golpes aún más fuertes que los primeros me lo impidieron. Me levanté con resignación y abrí la puerta. Me encontré con la sonrisa deslumbrante de mi amiga frente a mí.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Rose? —le pregunté, mientras con mi mano aplacaba un bostezo.

—¿Cómo que qué hago aquí? —devolvió la pregunta, mientras me miraba como si tuviera dos cabezas—. Bella, es año nuevo, ¿no pretenderás quedarte durmiendo aquí mientras el mundo celebra a fuera?

En ese momento entendí por qué vestía como lo hacía. Moví mi cabeza en negativa, lo único que quería era dormir por horas o días, no tenía fuerza para irme de fiesta.

—Estoy cansada, Rose, no tengo… —Mi amiga no me dejó terminar.

—No acepto un no por respuesta —dijo, mientras se adentraba en mi habitación—. Es año nuevo, somos dos mujeres jóvenes, autosuficientes y hermosas, por lo que esta noche saldremos a disfrutar como no lo hemos hecho en años —me reprendió, mientras sacaba sin el más mínimo cuidado la ropa de mi maleta.

—Soy una mujer casada —le expliqué, mientras que con paciencia recogía mi ropa, intentando guardarla nuevamente en mi maleta; misión imposible porque Rose era más rápida en su cometido.

—No te estoy diciendo que le seas infiel a James, aunque sea totalmente recomendable para tu salud sexual hacerlo. —Rodé los ojos, Rose no cambiaría nunca—. Además —continuó mientas se encogía de hombros— aplica plenamente la regla de los 1000 kilómetros.

La miré extrañada, no entendía de qué estaba hablando. Rose detuvo su búsqueda en mi maleta y me miró con incredulidad.

—¿No sabes lo de las reglas? —preguntó, yo sólo negué con mi cabeza. Ella soltó una sonora carcajada—. Ahora entiendo muchas cosas —murmuró mientras se reía.

—No te burles —le dije enojada.

—Lo siento, Bella, pero esa es una regla de oro femenina —me respondió mientras intentaba calmar su risa, cuando lo logró me preguntó con una sonrisa—. ¿En serio no sabes de qué te estoy hablando?

Volví a negar, Rose emitió un suspiro y explicó:

—Es simple, Bella, no cometes infidelidad cuando estás a más de 1000 kilómetros de distancia de tu pareja, o sea, que en tu caso tú podrías sacar esas telas de arañas que de seguro tienes ahí… —me dijo mientras movía las cejas de manera sugestiva y soltaba las carcajadas que intentaba reprimir— porque hacerlo sólo en tus días fértiles no es normal amiga.

—¡Es la última vez que te cuento algo! —le espeté, mientras le lanzaba una almohada en su perfecto rostro maquillado, lo que provocó otro ataque de risa de mi amiga.

No pude evitar contagiarme con su graciosa forma de reír y terminamos las dos riéndonos sonoramente sobre la cama. Hacía mucho que no me reía tanto, las lágrimas salían de mis ojos y tenía una punzada en el lado izquierdo de mi vientre. Luego de eso las dos nos quedamos en silencio.

—Bella —dijo mi amiga ya más tranquila, mientras se recostaba de medio lado en mi cama y tomaba con una mano su barbilla—, el hotel ofrece una fiesta en el salón de eventos que tiene, créeme, no será una gran fiesta como la que ofrece tu padre, pero es un buen momento para que compartamos. ¿Hace cuanto que tú y yo no salimos solas?

Eso era verdad, desde que con James nos habíamos puesto en campaña para embarazarme, mi vida social se había reducido a cero.

—Además no quiero ir sola, no conozco a nadie en este lugar, me podría pasar cualquier cosa, ¿quieres cargar con eso? —preguntó seria.

Esa era la artillería pesada de Rose, sabía muy bien que no dejaría que fuera sola, yo era paranoica con ese tipo de cosas. La quedé mirando, mientras batía sus pestañas como niña buena.

—Ok, tú ganas —aseguré. Lo que provocó que Rose se me lanzara encima y me abrazara feliz.

—Esto será como los viejos tiempos, tú y yo de cacería.

—Sólo nos tomaremos un trago —aseguré.

—Tú te tomarás sólo un trago —me respondió, mientras volvía a su labor de desordenar y hurgar en mi maleta—, lo que yo necesito con urgencia es desestresarme, estuvimos toda la semana en reuniones. Y, además, hoy fue un maldito día de locos, no respiré con tranquilidad en toda la mañana, luego la espera en ese horrible aeropuerto atestado de gente… Bella, yo necesito un hombre que me quite la tensión…

Una vocecita dentro de mi cabeza me dijo que eso mismo era lo que yo necesitaba, pero la acallé de un manotazo.

Después de una relajante ducha, me vestí resignada con la ropa de que eligió Rose. No tenía ganas de discutir, además que el atuendo que eligió me gustó; era una falta tubo apretada en tonalidades azules y blancas, una blusa de color azul, pantis negras y botas largas del mismo color. Até mi pelo en una coleta alta, zarcillos largos y maquillaje, me gustó la imagen que me devolvió el espejo. Sonreí satisfecha, Rose estaba a mi lado retocándose el maquillaje, aunque ella no necesitaba nada eso, era hermosa por sí sola.

—Estamos de infarto, amiga —me dijo, mientras me sonreía, no puede evitar contagiarme de su alegría.

Rose era mi amiga hacía tres años, apareció en vida justo cuando más la necesitaba. Ella era sincera, demasiado directa, frontal, no tenía pelos en la lengua, pero aun así era simpática y leal con sus amigos.

Faltando quince minutos para las ocho, bajamos al bar del hotel y nos sentamos en la barra. Yo pedí un mojito frambuesa y Rose un vodka, estuvimos conversando amenamente de todo y de nada, hasta que mi teléfono comenzó a vibrar. Cuando miré en la pantalla vi que era mi padre quien llamaba, sabía que eso no significaba nada bueno. Le hice señas a Rose avisándole que saldría a la recepción para hablar y ella me hizo una mueca para que cortara la llamada.

—Hola, papá —dije cuando estuve en el lobby.

—_Espero_ _que seas consiente del desplante que le estás haciendo a tu marido_ —me reclamó mi padre, al otro lado de la línea.

—Hola, papá. Estoy bien, no tienes de qué preocuparte —le respondí con ironía.

—_No te hagas la chistosa, Isabella_ —me dijo—. _Tu deber era estar esta noche con tu esposo, no en al otro lado del país, en Nueva York._

—No fue mi culpa que el avión presentara desperfectos y los boletos de todos los otros vuelos estuviesen agotados porque es año nuevo.

—_Tú nunca debiste viajar a esas reuniones, tu deber como mujer y esposa es estar al lado de tu marido_ —me espetó molesto. Mi padre y su machismo, en ese momento entendía por qué la relación con mi madre acabó a penas empezó.

—No discutiré mis metas profesionales contigo —afirmé con voz cansina.

—_Bella, tu deber es abocarte a tu casa y a tu marido _—me respondió molesto—. _No vivir una vida licenciosa, ya tuviste bastante de eso en tu pasado. Ahora eres una mujer casada con uno de los mejores abogados del país, eso trae responsabilidades, lo sabes, es hora que te hagas cargo de ellas._ —No quería hablar de mi pasado, menos con mi padre, esa era una época de mi vida que estaba bien guardada.

—No quiero hablar de ese tema, papá —le dije resignada.

—_Porque no te conviene_ —contestó—. _Ya te perdoné una vez, Isabella, si echas a perder las cosas con James no lo volveré a hacer_ —me gritó y cortó la llamada, sin siquiera despedirse, ya estaba acostumbradas a esa relación con mi padre.

Metí el teléfono a la cartera del blazer y volví al bar del hotel. Busqué en la barra a Rose con la mirada pero no la encontré, hasta que alguien me abrazó. Me giré rápidamente y me encontré con el rostro sonriente de mi amiga.

—Amiga, tienes que ayudarme —pidió emocionada, yo la miré como si estuviera loca—. Acabo de conocer al hombre de mis sueños… —Iba a responderle que eso era lo que me decía una vez por mes, por lo menos, cuando me dijo—: Y antes de que digas nada, creo que tiene más de 30, no tiene anillo y estoy segura de que esta vez es el indicado, es perfecto —terminó diciendo con ojos soñadores.

—¿Y en qué te tengo que ayudar? —le pregunté con desconfianza.

—Tiene un hermano.

Ya sabía para dónde iba la cosa, moví mi casa de forma negativa.

—No es lo que piensas —se apresuró a contestarme—. Se va a casar en seis meses, sólo necesito que le hables y lo entretengas, para que yo pueda hacer mi jugada maestra.

Nunca lograría entender cómo Rose era capaz de ligar tan rápido, ¿cuánto tiempo me fui, quince minutos?

—No tengo ganas…. —Rose no me dejó terminar.

—Ya sé que te cuesta conversar con extraños, pero, Bella, por favor hazlo por mis futuros hijos, que serán nada más que tus sobrinos… —Giré mis ojos—. Haré lo que quieras, tus reportes, no me volveré a burlar de James… Por favor, amiga, por favor… —me suplicó con carita de niña buena.

Se notaba que realmente le interesaba su próxima conquista. Suspiré resignada, esa mujer hacía lo que quería conmigo, ella intuyó lo que vendría y se puso a dar saltitos de felicidad.

—¡Oh, Bella, eres la mejor!

—Tendrás que hacer mis reportes una semana —le dije con una sonrisa, Rose rió—. Ahora vamos a conocer al padre de mis sobrinos.

—El hermano también está bueno, quizás tú puedas darle una despedida de soltero anticipada —aseguró mientas me giñaba un ojo.

—Rose —le dije en tono de amenaza, ella levantó las manos en señal de derrota.

—No perdía nada con intentar —contestó risueña—. En todo caso no lo hago por ti, lo hago por tu salud sexual —agregó mientras se encogía casualmente de hombros. Yo sólo moví la cabeza resignada, Rose no se daba por vencida.

Nos movimos entre los mesas del bar, Rose me guiaba, era ella quien sabía dónde estaba su conquista.

—Es en el fondo —aseguró.

Dirigí mi mirada en la dirección que apuntaba Rose, distinguí la figura de un hombre corpulento que estaba de espalda a nosotras y caminamos en silencio. Cuando llegamos a la mesa el hombre se giró y me quedó mirando incrédulo, yo me quedé en shock. ¡Oh, Dios, el mundo era un puñetero pañuelo!

—¿Bells? —preguntó el grandulón.

Me quedé impávida mientras recuerdos de mi vida pasada venían a mi mente, siéndome imposible reprimirlos esa vez.

—Emmett —le respondí sin emoción en mi voz, el abrazo que vino después me pilló desprevenida.

—¿Cómo?, ¿ustedes se conocen? —preguntó una asombrada Rose.

—Claro, rubia —respondió el hombre—. Bella es la esposa de mi hermano, es mi cuñada.

Rose me quedó mirando con un signo de interrogación en su rostro.

—Ex cuñada, nos divorciamos, Emmett —aclaré.

—¿Cómo que estabas casada antes de James? ¿Cuándo? —interrogó Rose, sabía lo que venía, un sutil interrogatorio de Rose.

—Fue hace mucho tiempo, Rose, luego te cuento —le dije intentado calmar su curiosidad, no quería desenterrar el pasado, yo ya lo había superado o eso creía.

—De esta no te salvas —me amenazó mi amiga. Emmett sólo se encogió de hombros, mientras me miraba con una amplia sonrisa.

—¿Y tu hermano? —preguntó Rosalie.

_¡Mierda! _Se me había olvidado que yo venía a entretener a alguien, no quería pensar que ese alguien era mi ex ía que salir cuanto antes de allí.

—Edward fue por más cervezas —respondió él mientras miraba seductoramente a mi amiga, conocía esa mirada de mi ex mejor amigo, significaba que Rose tendría acción esa noche.

Observé a todos lados buscando una vía de escape. Era una cobarde, lo sabía, pero era lo mejor para mi integridad psíquica. Cuando miré a mi izquierda descubrí que ya era demasiado tarde para escapar, frente a mí estaba mi error de juventud, por quien casi perdí mi familia, mi carrera, mi vida.

Lo quedé mirando, hacía años que no lo veía. Él estaba cambiado, vestía unos jeans negros y un sweater escote en V y sus infaltables Converse negras. No podía negar que el muy idiota era un magnífico espécimen, como diría mi madre, estaba como el vino.

Del joven desgarbado y ambientalista que conocí, mi compañero de lucha y el hombre con el que me casé en una capilla de Las Vegas, ya no quedaba rastro. Ante mí se mostraba un hombre en el auge de su masculinidad, perfecto para inspirar a cualquiera de los maestros clásicos de las escultura, no pude evitar el escrutinio corporal que realizaron mis ojos.

Le di la razón a Rose estaba hambrienta y, en ese momento, me estaba devorando con la mirada al hombre que tenía enfrente.

Mordí mi labio inconscientemente, mi recorrido terminó en su rostro. Él me dedicó una sonrisa torcida de esas que solían mojar mis bragas, seamos sinceras, en ese momento aún producía ese efecto en mí y lo odié por ello.

—¿Te gusta lo que ves? —me preguntó, mientras dejaba las cervezas en la mesa y se sentaba.

Me sonrojé violentamente _¡Maldito engreído!_ Se había dado cuenta de que lo estaba mirando y yo me reprendí mentalmente por hacerlo. Me giré hacia la mesa y me encontré con mi amiga mirándome con una ceja arqueada, mientras sonría burlonamente; me encogí de hombros.

—No sabía qué mirar estaba prohibido —respondí a Edward con descaro y cierto dejo de rabia.

El idiota sólo sonrió y se sirvió cerveza. Estaba disfrutando de la situación.

—¡Wow! Amiga, ¿qué fue eso? —me preguntó Rose al oído. La voz del idiota no me dejó contestarle a mi amiga.

—Dime, Bella, ¿cómo te ha ido? ¿Supongo que ya tienes tu propio bufete? —preguntó, mientras bebía lentamente de su vaso de cerveza.

—Me ha ido bastante bien, aunque aún no tengo un bufete —le respondí con sequedad—. ¿Y tú, lograste ir al Tíbet y vivir con los monjes? —le pregunté con ironía.

Edward me miró con odio. Punto para mí.

—Sí, fuimos el año pasado, fue una experiencia alucinante, Bella, te la perdiste —contestó inocentemente Emmett.

—¡Wow! Fueron al Tíbet —alabó Rose intentado aligerar el ambiente hostil que había en la mesa.

Emmett comenzó a narrar la vivencia, mientras Rose se reía con los chistes del grandote y hacía preguntas cuando había que hacerlas. _¡Dios!_ Realmente le interesaba Emmett o mi amiga se había vuelto altruista.

Edward, al igual que yo, puso toda su atención en su vaso de cerveza y no dijo nada. Cuando la narración de Emmett se acabó, un incómodo silencio se instaló en el grupo. Rose me miraba y me hacía caritas para que la ayudara. Tenía dos opciones, ponía todo de mi parte para que esa improvisada reunión fracasara o ayudaba a mi amiga con el fututo padre de sus hijos. Definitivamente, merecía un premio a la mejor amiga.

—¿Cómo están Esme y Carlisle? —pregunté a Emmett, mientras mi amiga me brindaba una enorme sonrisa de agradecimiento.

—Están geniales, ya sabes cómo son —me dijo, mientras se encogía de hombros.

Claro que sabía cómo eran mis ex suegros, su casa había sido como mi hogar por más de cinco años; eran las mejores personas que conocía, cientos de buenos recuerdos vinieron a mi mente.

—¿Y Charlie? —preguntó Edward con sorna—. ¿Sigue tan tolerante como siempre?

Lo miré con rabia, no tenía derecho a hablar de mi padre. No le contesté.

—Voy por un trago —dije levantándome de la mesa.

Caminé como un huracán hacia la barra, lo odiaba, era insoportable, en ese momento no entendía cómo me había casado con él.

Pedí un tequila margarita, sabía que combinar destilados era malo, pero necesitaba calmar mi enojo con urgencia.

Saqué mi celular de la cartera de mi blazer, eran las nueve y media de la noche. Tenía tres llamadas pérdidas de James y cinco mensajes, me disponía a leerlos cuando alguien invadió mi espacio personal y se posicionó justo detrás de mí. Mi piel de erizó y una corriente recorrió mi cuerpo terminando en mi columna vertebral, mis sentidos estaban alerta.

—Sé que me odias, tanto o más de lo que yo te odio a ti —me dijo Edward muy cerca de mi cuello— pero creo que deberíamos darnos una tregua, al menos por esta noche… por Emmett y tu amiga.

Me giré lentamente y quedé entre la barra y mi ex marido. Podía sentir su calor corporal, mis piernas se sintieron como gelatina, un vacío se instaló en mi centro. Lo odiaba por lo que me provocaba, quería que la noche acabara pronto.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclamier**: **Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Este es un TWO SHOT que está participando del concurso New Year´s Elite Contest organizado por el grupo Élite Fanfiction (_ facebook groups / elite . fanfiction / _) y su autor será revelado una vez terminadas las votaciones del mismo._

.

**La tregua**

.

_Summary_

_Isabella es una mujer exitosa, pero él un pasado que prefiere olvidar, la encuentra de improviso en víspera de año nuevo, una noche para perfecta para una tregua._

.

**Capítulo 2**

.

Edward tenía razón, él me odiaba y yo lo odiaba, eso no estaba en discusión, pero su hermano y mi mejor amiga no tenían la culpa de nuestros fracasos y rencillas pasadas.

Analicé la situación en la que nos encontrábamos. Desde el divorcio que no lo veía y eso fue hace ya más de tres años, el verlo nuevamente no tendría que significar problemas; yo era una mujer adulta, profesional, la mejor abogada del bufete en el que trabajaba, podía tratar esa situación con altura. Eso no era más que un simple imprevisto, al día siguiente todo volvería a la normalidad; yo retomaría mi vida con James y Edward continuaría por su lado, una tregua no era una mala idea. Miré a Rose, sentada en la esquina de la mesa, mi amiga estaba feliz. _Es_ _por_ _ella_, pensé.

La conversación entre los cuatro era amena, hablábamos de nuestras vidas. Me mataban las ganas de preguntar a Edward cómo era eso de que se iba a casar en seis meses, pero me dije a mí misma que mi curiosidad no era porque me importara lo que mi ex marido hiciera o dejara de hacer con su vida, que era sano querer saber, después de todo él formó parte importante de mi vida.

Nadie preguntó por James y yo tampoco dije nada. Ignoré conscientemente el zumbido del teléfono en mi blazer, sabía que era él, pero no quería contestarle; había decido que esa noche me olvidaría de todo y que al día siguiente todo volvería a ser como siembre. No sabía si mi actitud era el efecto de los vasos llenos de licor que bebía como si fuesen agua, que aparecían y desaparecían como arte de magia, o si era víctima de un interludio de demencia temporal. Sonreí ante mi ocurrencia, la semana pasada había defendido a un hombre cuya defensa consistía precisamente en eso, demencia temporal, ¿podría justificarme con lo mismo?

No sabía cómo, pero en un determinado momento reía a carcajadas, mientas Emmett le relataba a Rose la vez que nos encadenamos desnudos en las rejas de las fábrica de maquillaje que hacía prueba con animales, como terminamos en la cárcel arrestados y como yo lloraba porque Charlie me castigaría de por vida mientras un travesti, que también estaba detenido, me consolaba. No pude evitar narrarle a mi amiga la vez que Emmett y Edward se metieron a una avícola a rescatar polluelos y Edward como habían terminado llenos de plumas mientras huían de un granjero que los perseguía apuntándolos con un arma y en sus manos una caja llenas se asustados pollitos.

Rose estaba sorprendida por mi beta ambientalista, ella sólo conocía a la oficinista que había sucumbido al capitalismo.

A las once en punto y con el suficiente licor en el cuerpo de todos, tomamos la decisión de ir a esperar las doce con fuegos artificiales en el _Times Square_.El hotelnos quedaba relativamente cerca, por lo que podíamos ir caminando.

Cuando estábamos en marcha, nos dimos cuenta de que no éramos los únicos con la idea en mente, cientos de personas seguían nuestro mismo camino. Llegó un punto en que simplemente no pudimos seguir avanzando y aun así estábamos bastantes alejados de la gran bola, por lo que nos resignamos a que nunca lograríamos avanzar lo suficiente entre la multitud. Nos acomodamos en las escaleras de una tienda que no conocía y, aunque el licor estaba prohibido en el evento, los vasos siempre estaban llenos.

—Bebe y calla —me dijo Emmett cuando le pregunté la procedencia de lo que bebíamos.

En las pantallas gigantes, colocadas para que todos pudiesen apreciar y disfrutar del show preparado para esa ocasión, una banda pop de moda hacía su presentación, pero no puse atención.

Lo estaba pasando muy bien, la mujer oficinista, que de lunes a viernes vestía de diseñador y calzaba Jimmy Cho o Manolos y se paseaba por esas mismas calles, reclamaba en mi interior; pero no había forma de que tomara el control. La rebelde, con pantalones y converse gastados, era quien mandaba esa noche.

Era la fiesta de año nuevo más bizarra que hubiese vivido, pero no podía negar que lo estaba pasando bien. Por el frío, habíamos tenido que improvisar comprando guantes, gorros y bufandas en la calle. A nuestro alrededor había cientos de personas alegres esperando la fiestas con gorros, lentes, pelucas, confite; cantando y celebrando. Era imposible no sentirse joven, despreocupada y sin responsabilidades. La luz de los cientos de anuncios publicitarios iluminaba la noche, dando una idea vanguardista y alucinante del momento.

Estaba pensando seriamente en ponerle un bozal a Emmett, no se callaba nunca, contaba una y mil historias bochornosas de nuestro pasado; a mí se me habían olvido gran parte de todas las locuras que hice como ambientalista. Gracias a Dios Rose lo calló con un beso, tenía terror de que contara cosas de mi matrimonio con Edward.

Faltaba media hora para las doce, según el reloj proyectado en la gran pantalla que teníamos en frente. Emmett y Rose, literalmente, se estaban comiendo a mi lado, los miré incómoda. Edward rellenó mi vaso, había perdido la cuenta de cuántos había bebido; al día siguiente tendría resaca. Miré a todos lados, en busca de algún policía, no quería que me detuvieran por beber en la vía pública.

—¿Quieres embriagarme? —le pregunté en tono de broma.

—Creo que eso ya no es necesario —respondió mientras se encogía de hombros—. Todos estamos bastantes ebrios —agregó entre risas, reí con él—. Estás cambiada, Bella —me dijo con tono melancólico. Yo dejé de reír.

—Tú también —le contesté.

—Pero en mi caso es sólo el embace el que cambió, no puedo negar que estoy más viejo, pero por dentro sigo igual. ¿Tú puedes decir lo mismo? —me preguntó.

Lo observé con melancolía, yo ya no era la misma ni por fuera ni por dentro. Nos quedamos mirando a los ojos, sin decir nada.

—¡Bella! —El grito Rose rompió el hechizo—. ¡Va a empezar el conteo!

Edward me tomó de la mano, iba a protestar, pero se sentía bien. _Mañana todo volverá a la normalidad_, pensé.

Nos dirigimos juntos hacia la multitud mirando a la pantalla que proyectaba el _Times Square_.El reloj marcaba los últimos segundos del año 2014. Las personas a mi alrededor estaban ansiosas, coreando en voz alta y deseando en su interior que el año que empezaba fuera mejor que el que quedaba atrás, yo deseaba lo mismo.

—Es de buena suerte darle el primer abrazo a una persona del sexo opuesto —me dijo Edward al oído.

—Igual que traer puesta lencería roja, dar una vuelta alrededor de tu casa con una maleta y comer doce uvas —le respondí alegremente.

—Lo de la lencería suena interesante —susurró guiñándome un ojo.

El conteo final comenzó, mientras se escucha el eco de la multitud contar a coro. Era emocionante, nunca en mis 27 años había recibido un nuevo año en esas condiciones y estaba realmente emocionada. Olvidé hasta el frío que calaba en mis huesos y sobre todo en piernas, a penas cubiertas.

—_¡Diez!_

—_¡Nueve!_

—_¡Ocho!_

—_¡Siete!_

Edward me mantenía tomada de la mano y cada segundo que quedaba atrás, muriendo bajo el coro de cientos de personas, me miraba con esos hermosos y expresivos ojos verdes que tenía y me sonría. Yo sólo le sonría embobada.

En mi fuero interno sabía que eso no estaba bien, pero acallé la voz de mi conciencia y le eché la culpa al licor.

—_¡Seis!_

—_¡Cinco!_

—_¡Cuatro!_

—_¡Tres!_

—_¡Dos!_

—_¡Uno!_

La fiesta explotó, fuegos artificiales de todos colores y formas, confite, champaña, Edward me tomó de la cintura y me levantó.

—Feliz año, Bells.

—Feliz año, Edward —le respondí.

De la nada apareció Emmett con una botella de champaña. _¿De dónde consigue estas cosas?_,me pregunté. Rose venía más atrás con los vasos y en el cielo aún explotaban fuegos artificiales.

Después de brindar por un nuevo año lleno de éxito, le di un abrazo a mi mejor amiga, a mi ex cuñado y a una docena de personas más; todos estaban felices.

—Lo estoy pasando increíble, amiga —me dijo Rose cuando la abracé—. Y Emmett besa como los dioses, me muero por saber cómo es en la cama; por lo que he podido tocar hasta ahora se nota que está bien dotado —terminó diciendo a modo de confidencia.

—Demasiada información —afirmé poniéndole mala cara.

—No seas mojigata, Bella, tú tienes experiencia con la familia —me respondió, mirando descaradamente a Edward. Me puse roja, sexualmente no habíamos tenido problemas—. Es como pensaba —agregó Rose satisfecha, para marcharse con una sonrisa a abrazar al grandote.

Después de que terminaron de explotar los fuegos artificiales, nos dirigimos de vuelta al hotel. La fiesta ya había comenzado, una canción de Rhiana sonaba a todo volumen en el salón. Buscamos una mesa y nos sentamos, pedimos una ronda de tequilas, la que dio paso a otras dos rondas más. El golpecito, la sal y el limón eran adictivos y encendían los ánimos.

—Esta combinación de tragos me traerá resaca por la mañana —se quejó Rose.

—Yo conozco un remedio para eso —le dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa Emmett.

—¿Cuál? —pregunté curiosa.

—Vamos, Bella, no vas a caer en el juego de Emmett —se burló Edward.

—Yo te puedo explicar la teoría, pero estoy seguro de que Edward puede mostrarte la práctica —me respondió mi ex cuñado, mientras movía las cejas sugestivamente.

Lo quedé mirando sin entender.

—Botas el alcohol sudando —explicó entre risas mi amiga, por fin caí y le lancé una mirada asesina a Emmett.

Después de beber las tres rondas de cortitos de tequila, Emmett y Rose se dirigieron a la pista de baile. Estaba sonando un ritmo latino, desde donde me encontraba vi como mi amiga ponía en práctica los movimientos aprendidos en nuestras clases de bailes latinos. Ella movía las caderas como la alumna más aventajada, haciendo gala de su arma más poderosa, su cuerpo.

—Vamos a bailar —me pidió Edward, tendiéndome una mano. La acepté gustosa.

_Mañana todo volverá a ser como siempre, _me repetí a modo de mantra.

La pista de baile estaba repleta de personas, por lo que no había mucho espacio disponible. Me dejé llevar por la música, la chica de Converse en su máxima expresión de libertad tomó los conocimientos aprendidos por la oficinista en esos años. Movimientos lentos, seductores, miradas coquetas, sonrisas, acercarse, alejarse, tocarse.

Las canciones se sucedían una tras otra, cada vez más cerca, más apretados. Roces, movimientos seductores, su olor embriagante, mi piel sensible, mi espalda en su pecho, su mano sujetando firme por debajo de mi blusa, acariciando mi cintura y mi vientre. Movimiento de caderas, roces indiscretos, calor sofocante, mi piel erizada, su falo erecto golpeando en mis caderas, su respiración en mi cuello, dando paso a cálidos besos en mi piel sensible. Su lengua trazando caminos entre la parte alta de mi espalda, mi cuello y oreja, descargas eléctricas recorriendo mi cuerpo, mi centro pulsante, anhelando algo más, hambrienta, necesitada, la música como arma de seducción.

En ese punto de la noche entendí que estaba jugando con fuego y que corría un grave riesgo de quemarme. Fue en ese mismo punto que guardé en el bolsillo de mi falda la sortija matrimonial que adornaba mi dedo anular.

Ya era muy tarde para arrepentirse, me estaba quemando en una pira, en mis venas no circulaba sangre, circulaban ríos de lava ardiente, que buscaban despernadamente una vía de escape. Me sentía arder, estaba sofocada, respiraba con dificultad, mi espalda contra su pecho duro, su lengua en mi cuello, sus manos en mi vientre, buscando un camino bajo mi falta, entre mis bragas. Mis caderas moviéndose al ritmo alucinante, embriagador, desinhibido, lujurioso de una canción que no escuchaba. Mis ojos cerrados, perdiéndome en el golpe incesante de sus caderas, de su miembro duro contra mi culo.

Me giré, quedamos frente a frente, sus pupilas en las mías. Era ese momento de la noche que una decisión crucial se debatía, dar el siguiente paso o quedarse donde estaba. Él lo sabía, yo lo sabía, ese era el momento para decir no, para pensar que teníamos a alguien esperando en casa, en mi caso ese alguien se llamaba James, en el caso de Edward no quería saber cómo se llamaba, sólo sabía que en seis meses más seria la nueva y flamante señora Cullen.

Yo sabía que quería en ese momento, lo tenía claro, lo quería a él. Yo haría responsable al alcohol que me desinhibía y me hacía valiente, audaz y arriesgada, sin miedo a equivocarme; culparía a las locas reglas de oro de Rose por darme una justificación, una excusa, un aliciente. Yo era abogada, sabía que en ese país la costumbre hacía la ley, culparía al destino por ponerlo en mi camino esa noche, a mi mala suerte por desearlo aun después de tanto tiempo.

Él aún podía decir que no, en sus manos estaba el poder. Pero no dijo nada y yo tampoco le hice ver su error. Sonreí satisfecha.

Nos miramos en silencio.

—Una tregua —me dijo él.

—Mañana todo volverá a ser como siempre —le respondí.

Lo siguiente que sentí fue la humedad de sus labios, un beso desesperado, violento, hambriento; le respondí con la misma pasión. Su brazo rodeó mi cintura y me apegó a su cuerpo.

_¡Al diablo con todo! _Qué me importaba que estuviera comprometido, la mujer que esperaba por él en casa no era mi hermana, ni amiga, era un ser sin rostro, sin nombre.

Malditoalcohol que me volvía una perra sin corazón y sin valores. Pero alamierdaconJames y su estúpido calendario para follar, él no estaba allí. Y alamierdaconmipadre, su hipocresía y su machismo.

Al día siguiente tendría tiempo suficiente para arrepentirme.

Cuando nos separamos para poder respirar, ya no estábamos en la pista de baile, íbamos subiendo en el ascensor. Edward continuó besándome, sus besos eran demandantes y posesivos. Sus manos recorrían mi cuerpo, mi cintura, mis nalgas, mis senos, invadiéndolo todo.

Cerré mis ojos y me entregué a la lujuria, quería absorber las sensaciones. Cada caricia era un nuevo foco de fuego que prendía en mi piel, mis manos cobraron vida, querían explorar su cuerpo. Yo sabía que le gustaba y puse los conocimientos adquiridos en nuestro tiempo juntos en práctica. Fui recompensada con quejidos excitantes que salían de su boca y eran depositados en mi piel, en mis labios.

El camino a su habitación transcurrió entre manoseos descarados, tantos suyos como míos, ignoraba, y agradecía que así fuera, si alguien nos vio. Él luchó con la llave de su habitación, mientras yo le levantaba el sweater que llevaba puesto y le abría los botones de la camisa que llevaba debajo.

Cuando por fin logró abrir la puerta y estuvimos en la privacidad de un cuarto, nuestras manos se lanzaron desesperada contra la ropa que estorbaba. Mis dedos peleaban con su cinturón, mientras él lo hacía contra mi sostén.

Primera parada el escritorio. Me subí en él, mientras Edward se metía entre mis piernas. Mi hermosa falda doblada en mi cintura. Soltó mi pelo, me saqué las botas como pude, y él no tuvo piedad con mis medias y mis bragas. Terminé de desabrochar su cinturón, abrí sus pantalones y con mis pies los baje. Liberé su miembro de su bóxer y reconocí a mi pesar que mis recuerdos no le hacían justicia.

Se separó de mí y me observó. Sus ojos dilatados recorrieron mis pezones erectos, mi piel sensible y anhelante.

—Eres hermosa —me dijo, mientras se lanzaba con su boca a mis senos.

No tuvo piedad, mordió, lamió, succionó, mientras con su mano exploraba mi parte más íntima.

—¡Mierda!Estás empapada —dijo siseando, mientras adentraba uno de sus dedos en mi interior. Sólo un quejido salió de mis labios como respuesta.

Sus dedos moviéndose, dilatando, abriéndose paso, preparándome para su invasión. Mis piernas sobre el escritorio, abiertas, dispuestas para él. Sacó sus dedos, sin decir palabra alguna, y de una sola estocada se adentró en mi interior. Lo sentí invadirme, caliente, palpitante, se me había olvidado cómo se sentía tocar el cielo con la punta de los dedos. Lo mordí, lo lamí, lo besé y succioné, marcándolo.

—Estás tan húmeda y caliente —me susurró en mi oído, mientras me penetraba sin piedad.

Mis manos recorriendo su espalda, arañando su piel, apretando su culo; en ese momento recordé que amaba hacer eso. Mis piernas en su cintura obligándolo a enterrarse más profundo en mí… suspiros, quejidos de ambos, su boca en mi piel, mordiendo, lamiendo, marcando.

Mañana tendría marcas de esa pasión por todo el cuerpo, pero no quería pensar, no quería tener tiempo para arrepentirme.

Se escuchaba el sonido del escritorio golpeando la pared, los quejidos más fuertes. Él se separó un poco de mi cuerpo y yo me afirmé con mis manos al borde del desvencijado mueble. Su agarre era firme en mi cintura. Me perdí, al igual que él, en la imagen de su miembro entrando y saliendo de mi centro, mientras mis senos se movían al ritmo de sus estocadas.

Mi cabello rebelde, mi cuerpo sudoroso, sus muecas de placer, su cuerpo fuerte, sus dedos acariciando mi clítoris, eran la imagen más excitante que hubiese visto. Era una visión burda, pecaminosa, llamaradas de fuego recorrieron mi cuerpo. Me sentía caliente, mi sangre estaba en el punto exacto de ebullición.

Los movimientos de Edward se volvieron frenéticos, en mi vientre comenzó a gestarse una burbuja de placer, que crecía con cada estocada que daba dentro de mí. La sentí expandirse por cada célula de mi cuerpo, por cada milímetro de piel, quería más, mucho más.

—Por fa-favor… ma-más fu-fuerte —le supliqué.

Lo sentía, sabía que me acercaba, sentí mis paredes internas contraerse.

—Me vengo —dijo Edward apretando los dientes.

Lo sentí derramarse en mí, en espasmos calientes. Era lo que yo necesitaba para explotar, la burbuja en vientre se reventó, levité y me elevé al séptimo cielo. Mi espalda se dobló hacia atrás, mientras un orgasmo avasallante y alucinante tomaba posesión de mi cuerpo. Dejé de respirar, sólo eran sensaciones cálidas, mi cuerpo se estiró por completo, hasta los dedos de mis pies, liberándome, extasiándome.

Edward cayó sobre mí, con la respiración agitada, sufriendo los últimos espasmos de su propia liberación. Mi respiración era entrecortada, estaba agotada.

Nos llevó unos minutos reponernos. Edward me dio suaves besos en mi piel, en mis labios, acarició mi cuerpo y yo hice lo mismo; era algo íntimo, de amantes postcoital.

—Fue… increíble —dije entre susurros.

—Sublime —respondió él, mientras besaba mi cuello y abandona mi cuerpo.

Se separó de mí, y enseguida me sentí vacía, abandonada y acuosa, mientras su esencia se derramaba entre mis muslos. Él terminó de desvestirse, luchando con sus cordones, punto a favor de los Manolos.

—Ven, vamos a bañarnos —me dijo ya completamente desnudo, mientras me tendía una mano. La tomé, un baño era buena idea.

Quince minutos más tarde estaba con mi culo al aire, mientras Edward me follaba por atrás, en una incómoda ducha de hotel tres estrellas. En ese momento no me importó, mis manos afirmándose en las baldosas.

Quejidos, estocadas… él separó mis manos de la pared y me sujetó contra su cuerpo. Una de sus manos en mis senos, mientras la otra me torturaba en mi centro. Su boca mordía y besaba mi cuello, y mi orgasmo no se hizo esperar. Me sentí desfallecer, me faltaba el aire, mis piernas no me sostenían, era una muñeca de trapo sostenida por los brazos del hombre que en ese momento se volvía derramar en mí.

Nos limpiamos mutuamente, con sonrisas cómplices. Mi piel estaba sensible, así que secó con cuidado mi cuerpo y mi pelo; yo hice lo mismo con él.

Me sentía agotada, soñolienta. Edward me trasladó en sus brazos a la cama, apagó la luz y se acostó junto a mí, cubriéndonos con el edredón. Estábamos desnudos, me dormí con la sensación de su piel junto a la mía.

En mis sueños sentí calor, unas manos que recorrían mi cuerpo, besos cálidos en mi espalda, mi cuello. Unas manos me giraron hasta que quedé de espalda en la cama, poniendo su cuerpo sobre el mío. Su lengua se arremolinaba mis pezones, dejando caminos de saliva en mi vientre, abriéndose paso en mi adolorada intimidad, calmándola con besos suaves, lamidas incipientes, para después de un rato dar paso a besos hambrientos.

Sentí como devoraba mi centro, lamiendo, succionando, bebiendo de mi esencia. Mi cuerpo aumentó su temperatura, no quería despertar, quería alargar el placer. Con mis manos apreté las sábanas, con su lengua pecaminosa succionó mi clítoris, enviando una descarga eléctrica a todo mi cuerpo. Un grito de placer salió de mi garganta, abrí mis ojos asustada, mi pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente. Me encontré con el techo de una habitación y me tomó un segundo darme cuenta dónde estaba, por la ventana se lograba colar una tenue luz anunciando que la mañana de abría paso.

Volví a sentir una nueva descarga eléctrica, levanté mi cabeza y me encontré con imagen que me acompañaría por el resto de mis días. Mis piernas flexionadas en la cama, mientras una mata de pelo cobrizo se perdía entre ellas.

Edward levantó su cabeza y me sonrío, sus labios estaban rojos y brillosos, un quejido salió de mi boca.

—Disfruta —me dijo mientras con su lengua se lamía sus labios.

Esa, definitivamente, era la mejor forma de despertar.

Me entregué al placer, cerré mis ojos y me dediqué a disfrutar.

Mientras mi tercer orgasmo de la noche me llevaba a lo más alto del cielo haciéndome olvidar hasta mi nombre, Edward se posesionaba en mi entrada y se adentraba lentamente en mí. Esa vez fue pausado, digerí cada sensación, cada caricia, cada beso. Acaricié su cuerpo, sus brazos, grabé en mi mente su rostro contraído por el placer.

Se separó de mí cuerpo y se hincó en la cama, tomó mis caderas y las levantó poniendo una almohada debajo de ellas, volviendo enseguida a penetrarme. Con esa posición podía sentir su pene golpeando la entrada de mi útero y olas de placer recorrían mi cuerpo. Los crujidos de la cama se mezclaban con nuestros quejidos, estábamos en frenesí, gritos de lujuria, mi cuerpo salía al encuentro de sus embestidas. Estábamos sincronizados en un baile tan antiguo, tan primitivo como respirar, como vivir y morir.

Sus manos sujetaban mis caderas, sus músculos se marcaban por el esfuerzo; se sentía el calor, el desenfreno. No pude alargar más el momento, el orgasmo se apoderó de mi cuerpo y me deshice en mil pedazos. No tenía fuerza para gritar mi liberación, mordí mi labio hasta hacerlo sangrar, flotando entre nubes de algodón. Edward sólo necesitó tres embestidas más para derramarse en mi interior y cayó agitado sobre mí; su cuerpo sudoroso. Lo abracé, mis ojos se cerraban solos.

—Es la primera vez que soy infiel —lo escuché decir, mientras mi conciencia se perdía entre las sombras de mis sueños— aunque tú creas lo contrario… —agregó, yo no escuché nada más.

.

.

Un molesto zumbido me despertó, mantuve mis ojos cerrados no quería abrirlos. Me dolía cada músculo de mi cuerpo y tenía un dolor palpitante en mi cabeza. Intenté recordar dónde estaba e imágenes de la noche anterior se sucedieron unas tras otras sin contemplación.

¡_Mierda_!, pensé. ¡_Dios, que haya sido un sueño!, _rogué.

Pero la mano que sentía sobre mis senos me decía que las imágenes en mi cabeza eran reales.

Abrí mis ojos lentamente, giré mi rostro y me encontré frente a frente con mi ex marido. Los volví a cerrar rápidamente...

¡Dios, había metido la pata hasta el fondo!

Tenía que marcharme lo más rápido posible. Saqué lentamente su mano de mi seno y moví lo más tranquilamente que puede las sábanas que nos cubrían. No puede evitar detenerme a mi mirar su torso desnudo y mi centro dolió.

Bajé mis pies de la cama y, lo más sigilosamente que pude, recogí mi ropa. Evalúe las bajas, mi blusa, bragas y pantis estaban inutilizables, tendría que prescindir de ellas.

Me puse rápidamente mi falda, no encontré mi sostén, por lo que utilicé una polera de Edward. Busqué mi blazer y saqué mi teléfono que volvía a vibrar, no quería que Edward despertara. Lo revisé, tenía 50 llamadas perdidas, un sin número de mensajes de voz y otra cantidad ridícula de mensajes de texto. _¿Desde cuándo me volví tan solicitada?,_ pensé.

Miré la hora, faltaban 45 minutos para el mediodía, eso quería decir que tenía menos de una hora para tomar mi vuelo. Tomé mis botas y, en puntillas, me dispuse a dejar esa habitación.

Antes de cerrar la puerta eché un último vistazo al hombre que dormía desnudo en la cama, respiré por última vez el aire cargado a sexo de la habitación y suspiré con nostalgia. Cerré la puerta, poniendo fin a esa noche.

Una vez en el pasillo me calcé rápidamente mis botas y comencé por primera vez en mi vida la marcha de la vergüenza. Definitivamente esa sería una fiesta de año nuevo para recordar, pero ahora las cosas volvían a la normalidad, la tregua había llegado a su fin.


End file.
